One such cable connector, in which the multiple-conductor cables to be connected to each other preferably are configured as flat cables on one side and as round cables on the other, has been described in PCT Application WO 03/021721.
In this disclosed cable connector the contacting elements are contained in an intermediate component forming a part of the housing upper component. The contacting elements have cutting tips extending both downward and upward, so that connection of the two cables is effected automatically by compression of the housing components. Relatively high force must be applied in order to carry out the closing process with the required degree of certainty, regardless of whether the cutting tips of the contacting elements are to be pressed into both cables or into only one of them.